<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Psyker's Plan by mymastermine (littlelapin)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856880">Psyker's Plan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelapin/pseuds/mymastermine'>mymastermine (littlelapin)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elsword (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:01:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelapin/pseuds/mymastermine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Psyker’s going crazy with mistletoe again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Addcest - Relationship, LP/MM, LPAT, LPDIE, LPMM - Relationship, LPPT, LPTTr, Lunatic Psyker/Arc tracer, Lunatic Psyker/Diabolic Esper, Lunatic Psyker/Mastermind, Lunatic Psyker/Psychic Tracer, Lunatic Psyker/Time Tracer, MM/LP, MMLP - Relationship, Mastermind/Lunatic Psyker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Psyker's Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Currently, it was just a few hours or so until Christmas and the Add household was finishing up the last touches of the decorations. Or at least, Mastermind was while dragging Psyker along to assist him. Not that that was too hard—Psyker loved decorating anyhow. After hours of decorating, baking sweets and cookies, fiddling with stockings and candy canes however, a disheveled Esper, tangled in lights, had took a portal away. Mumbling something about he had his fill of festivities until it was actually Christmas.</p>
<p>The scientist let the time traveler flee, as they were mostly finished anyhow. There were just a few finishing touches, and the mistletoe—which Mastermind didn’t dare touch because of a certain berserker.</p>
<p>Speaking of said berserker, warily, Mastermind glanced over his shoulder to see a slightly discouraged Psyker sitting with the few remaining mistletoe and Psych slowly crossing over towards him.</p>
<p>“What <em>is</em> he doing?”</p>
<p>“Oh, Arc, Time.” Mastermind greeted, turning now to face the tracers. He dropped the box of the last decorations on a table, leaning against it to rest. “You know how he is about… <em>handling</em> the mistletoe.”</p>
<p>Arc’s expression shifted, smiling knowingly, his lips curled smugly, “Yeah, I heard that he chased Mastermind down—all just for a kiss.” He gave a lazy grin, “You better watch out Time.” He elbowed the eyepatch wearing boy who looked the least bit concerned. “I even heard that when he caught Mastermind—”</p>
<p>Mastermind, huffed, coughing loudly and cutting Arc off. He took a minute to glance away, able to feel his cheeks warm at the mere remembrance of last time. “Anyhow, he’s just having a fit because he hasn’t caught anyone under any of his mistletoe y-ye—Psych!“ He gasped, his eyes shot up, catching sight of a mistletoe just a few steps away from the small brawler. “P-Psych, come here a moment and help me with these decorations!” Mastermind waved him over, forcing a smile.</p>
<p>Psych turned, then turned back to hastily wave an encouraging hand at the gloomy Psyker, then proceeded to make his way over to Mastermind and the other tracers.</p>
<p>Psyker’s sulking stopped immediately, raising up from his hunched over position, his expression <em>easily</em> shifting instantly to that of a glare. How dare he foil his plan!</p>
<p>Watching him so quickly snap out of his “sulking”, Mastermind couldn’t help but shoot a knowing look back at Psyker, smirking.</p>
<p>Eyebrows furrowed, bottom lip jutted out, Psyker narrowed his eyes even more, fixing them on the others—Mastermind especially—as he gritted his teeth. Leave it to Mastermind to ruin his fun. As he watched them, he slowly relaxed, a grin spreading on his face. He leaned back, smiling fully now. Because he would spread his Christmas cheer one way or another.  </p>
<p>—</p>
<p>The only one in the household that could rival Psyker’s love for decorations was, of course, Psych. With plenty of time to spare before Christmas, all the decorations were done. But even still Psych was happily and excitingly poking around. Even scrutinizing Mastermind had finished his nitpicking over all the ornaments and the like, but Psych would bound along, a hop in his steps, and adjust a bow or even add one or two, smiling all the while.</p>
<p>So it was to no surprise that the older brawler found Psych fiddling with the tree for the sixth time in the span of an hour. As he watched from a distance, he realized that none of the tracers were around, nor the interfering researcher.</p>
<p>This would be simple.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Psyker called out, hands in his pockets as he smoothly made his way over. “Don’t ya think that ornament look better… to the right some?”</p>
<p>“Psyker?” The younger brawler almost tumbled onto the tree, caught up in trying to reach for a high place on the tree while looking back at a nearby Psyker. He wobbled back, arms flailing as he tried to keep his balance, but it was too late for he was already tumbling back. Bracing himself for the fall, he closed his eyes… expecting to feel the hard floor. Instead he felt an arm wrapped around his waist and a hand at his arm. “Psyk…er?” He blinked, realizing it could only be him. It wasn’t the most graceful of catches, but he was appreciative nonetheless, beaming instantaneously and sincerely, always happy at the sight of other brawler. “Gee, thanks!”</p>
<p>“No prob,” He smiled down at Psych, helping him to his feet. Inching closer, he glanced between the smaller tracer and the tree, arms folded against his chest. “So, about that ornament.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, to the right ya said?”</p>
<p>Psyker hummed in approval, moving to the other side of the tree, he looked up, a small smirk forming. “Yeah, say, check out this side would you?”</p>
<p>Peaking from around the tree, he blinked. “I just checked… but sure. Couldn’t hurt.” He watched Psyker back up some to give him space, and he glanced around this particular section of the tree. “Seems fine t’ me?” He scratched his head, glancing up—“B-but I was just here, I didn’t see that. Psyker—” A shadow loomed over him, interrupting his train of thoughts and also causing him to glance up again. He was presented with Psyker hovering dangerously close and over him, grinning a mile wide. “Psyker?” He squeaked.</p>
<p>The older brawler laughed, tugging him into a headlock hug of sorts, ignoring the weak struggles and protests from the tracer, leaning over to place a sweet kiss on the top of Psych’s head. “Heh,” Chuckling, he smirked at the slightly dumbfounded Psych. “Got ya anyway.” Smiling full of teeth, he roughly ruffled Psych’s hair, stepping back.</p>
<p>He could see Psych slowly processing what happened and quickly bounded away, heading away for his next victim—person he wanted to share the Christmas cheer with. Stifling a laugh, he heard Psych finally exclaim, “Hey, no fair, Psyker!”</p>
<p>Had Psyker stuck around a while longer however, he wouldn’t have missed the light blush and the expression Psych wore—a happiness hidden carefully behind a fake pout and slight embarrassment.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Psych was easy—but Psyker was already stumped about how to catch Arc. After all, pesky Mastermind had warned the tracer earlier, having explained what he was up to already. But that wouldn’t stop him anyway, Psyker was determined to see this through. So while his motivation to carry out his plan was still strong, it wouldn’t do any good if he couldn’t even find Arc…</p>
<p>Leisurely, he strolled onward through the house, lazily glancing about. He was starting to wonder if Arc was purposely going out of his way to avoid him, or even hide from him because really it shouldn’t be this hard to find the arc tracer.</p>
<p>He passed by the kitchen, and was planning on walking on, except he did a double take, quickly halting. He backtracked, whirling around to peek through the crack of the door. And there he was.</p>
<p>Thankfully for Psyker, Arc hadn’t noticed him yet but he needed to be fast about how he was going to neatly trick this tracer. Stumped again, he remained low, thinking about how to approach him while watching the tracer move around in the kitchen.</p>
<p>What was he doing in there anyhow? The baking had long been finished, so there wasn’t a need to check on them… Huh.</p>
<p>Psyker narrowed his eyes suspiciously, watching Arc a bit more. The young scientist moved to the fridge, pulling out the milk. And that alone confirmed Psyker’s sneaking suspicions. This, too, would be easy. He stood up straight, fixing himself up before sliding past the door easily. Arc was so caught up in eating another set of cookies, he still hadn’t noticed Psyker so casually leaning against a nearby counter, arms folded, face smug. So he decided to help with that.</p>
<p>Clearing his throat, he spoke up, “Mastermind’s not going to be happy about this.”</p>
<p>Arc let out a small meep, nearly dropping the glass he was carrying back to the table. “P-Psyker?”</p>
<p>“A criminal shouldn’t stay at the crime scene.” He eased his way over, smirking down at the desperate looking tracer.</p>
<p>“D-Don’t tell Mastermind!” Arc shoved the plate and glass away, a small wave of guilt washing over him. “Besides, do you know how long it took for me to stop Apocalypse from sending a warning out?” He mumbled, fiddling with his hands nervously in his lap.</p>
<p>Psyker deadpanned at that. He didn’t seem to feel <em>too</em> guilty. He couldn’t believe the length Arc went through for the cookies they were supposed to all share soon. He brought a hand up to his temple, sighing, because he was reminded of certain other older researcher who could be just as bad. No wonder Mastermind even left Apocalypse in the first place, apparently one step ahead of the tracer. His eyes traveled to the plate, but even still, Mastermind’s efforts were short of good enough, considering Arc succeeded somehow.</p>
<p>“How many did you even eat?”</p>
<p>“Just these.” Arc mumbled.</p>
<p>Psyker’s gaze turned to where Arc pointed at his plate. A half-eaten cookie and the remnants of what looked like two others were there. Three wasn’t so bad…</p>
<p>“—and some of those from that tray, where these came from.” He mumbled more, shrinking further into his chair as he watched Psyker’s expression shift from surprise to outright disbelief. He then watched Psyker simply walk over to the window and glance outside of it. “I’m sorry, Psyker! Don’t tell Mastermind! He’s gonna be mad.”</p>
<p>The brawler jerked a thumb out the window, indicating Mastermind and Time were burying Psych in snow. “He seems preoccupied at the moment anyway. I won’t tell.”</p>
<p>Arc sat, defeated, weakly glancing up, “You promise?”</p>
<p>“I promise.” There was a moment of silence as the two stared at each other. Psyker had to look the other way after a few seconds, hiding his smirk.</p>
<p>“Hey! You promised. What’s…?” The tracer leaned back in his chair, narrowing his eyes at the back of the brawler. “What’s the catch?” Because with the faint glimpse of the smirk he caught earlier, it worried him if he were honest. Psyker would have normally let him go… he was definitely up to something. And the young scientist wasn’t sure if he cared to find out or wanted to be a part of it—on the other hand, he didn’t want to face Mastermind’s wrath either. “What do you want?” Arc prompted again.</p>
<p>“Oh, nothing” Psyker sang. “I’ll even bake a new batch to replace the ones you ate.” Tacking on that last bit to hopefully distract Arc, doing his best to hide his earlier mischievous smirk that clearly tipped Arc off. “Nothing at all,” He turned back towards the wary tracer that was regarding him with a narrowed eye. “Just come here and give me a hug. That’d be thanks enough.” He flashed one of his genuine smiles, opening his arms wide, waiting.</p>
<p>Arc’s face became unreadable as he observed Psyker from his seat. It seemed too good to be true. But, maybe he was really trying to save his hide… Maybe he wanted to just fool him into thinking he was going to be in trouble, to scare him a little as a means of teaching him a lesson. Either way, he was helping him out. He glanced to the side, considering his options. All he had to do was hug him… and honestly, he wish he could do more because he wasn’t just going to cover up his lie, he was even going to bake a new batch. Arc looked back up at the waiting Psyker, who tilted his head in confusion, as if to ask if something were wrong.</p>
<p>“N-nothing.” He promptly stood up and rushed over to the still waiting brawler and wrapped his arms around him, snuggling his face against his middle to hide his flushed face. “T-thank you, Psyker.” He mumbled against him, hoping Psyker still heard him anyway.</p>
<p>They pulled back from the embrace.</p>
<p>Psyker was wearing that still genuine smile. “No, thank you.” He soothingly rubbed the top of his head, fingers cascading through his hair gently.</p>
<p>Arc felt his heart clench at the sudden extra attention, dipping his face down to hide his possibly red cheeks. Psyker really was too good to him sometimes… more than he liked to admit (to himself) anyway.</p>
<p>While Arc was lost in his thoughts, he vaguely felt a slight shift and movements from Psyker, and then suddenly he felt the bangs hiding his other eye being pushed back and to the side. “Wha—” Upon feeling lips softly, gently, so sweetly kiss his forehead, he could only do one thing and that was to break out in the brightest blush possible. He screwed his eyes shut, nudging Psyker away, and hiding his face as his bangs slowly fell back into place. For a split second, he weakly glanced up and saw mistletoe then went back to hiding his face an additional time. “P-Psyker!” Arc wailed, balling up against him, despite pushing him away some earlier.</p>
<p>A light laugh slipped from his lips, only able to chuckle at Arc’s reaction, Psyker soothingly patted his hair, wanting to calm the tracer down now. He offered a lopsided grin when Arc was finally able to look at him once more, noting a blush still staining the tracer’s cheeks. “There really was no catch though,” He laughed. “’m still gonna bake those cookies.” Rolling up his sleeves, he gave a motivated grin. “Now get out of here already. Don’t need ya eating these too.”</p>
<p>Arc was only too happy to escape now, rushing past the door and a good distance from the kitchen. When he finally stopped, he sunk down to the floor, leaning back against a wall. Only, he realized how warm his face was still and proceed to bury his face against knees, curling up more, “P-Psyker!”</p>
<p>He swore he heard Psyker’s boisterous laughter even from where he was now.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Baking a fresh batch of cookies wasn’t so hard to accomplish (not considering he was the one who originally baked the first set) but that still ate up valuable minutes he had, and Christmas was drawing nearer. He’d successfully gotten Psych and Arc, meaning one tracer was remaining—“Oof,” he stopped abruptly, balancing himself after having apparently collided with something. “Hey…Time?” Or someone, rather.</p>
<p>Said tracer looked up to meet Psyker’s eyes. “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“Huh?” Psyker then realized what he meant and ran a bashful hand through his spikey locks, laughing. “No, it’s fine. I was looking for you anyway—”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>“You know?”</p>
<p>“I know,” Time repeated, standing back to regard Psyker fully. He tilted his head as he stared at him some more, before moving forward to tug on his hand. “But wait. First, you have to catch me.” He smiled suddenly, releasing his hand to gently shove the brawler back and in the same motion, opening a portal and leaping through it.</p>
<p>Psyker had actually stumbled back, almost losing his balance, momentarily stunned. Even though the time tracer was very aware of what he was here for, Psyker didn’t think he would turn this into a game. He stared at the still open portal, clearly an invitation to chase after him. However his surprise washed away quickly and a smirk formed on his lips as he jumped into the portal. Psyker was always for a game of cat and mouse.</p>
<p>It was a fairly quick trip. Still, he poked his head out, glancing in one direction, not expecting the portal to lead to somewhere within the house. Or at least not so close… This was just the living room, making note of the Christmas tree and presents. They could have walked here. Just when he was going to look the other way, because his suspicions were really high, hands held his face in place, preventing him from moving. And then he saw—was that Time leaning in? Before he could process anything else, his eyes widened when he felt the softest of pecks against his cheek.</p>
<p>Pulling back, the tracer simply stared at the once again stunned brawler. His expression shifted, and a lazy smirk formed on his features as he stuck his tongue out at Psyker. “Got you.” And to clear up Psyker’s obvious confusion, he pointed just above the portal where a mistletoe was hanging.</p>
<p>Psyker simply stared.</p>
<p>Time seemed inordinately pleased with himself that he’d stunned the berserker into silence. With his plan complete and the shoe on the other foot, he turned on his heel to leave but jerked to a halt, feeling a hand clasp over his.</p>
<p>“Wait.”</p>
<p>Time obeyed silently, halting. Though nothing else came after. Curiously, he turned so that he could look at the somewhat quiet Psyker, however he found himself bundled closely, wrapped in strong arms, head against a firm chest. As the position he was in slowly sunk, Time’s eye widened at the kind gesture, bewildered because he hadn’t expected Psyker to hug him in return, especially considering he had tricked him nonetheless… He felt himself returning the hug, burying himself closer to the brawler, and genuinely relaxing against him.</p>
<p>Psyker couldn’t help but to smile. Though Time didn’t say it, he was just as fond of affection as the other two tracers, and maybe even then some. He would hardly put up a fight before gradually accepting the gestures, much like now. He chuckled when he felt Time cling to him more tightly. “Time,” The berserker pulled back some, so that he could reach for his chin to lift it up.</p>
<p>“Psyker?” Time murmured, more receptive, most likely due to the hug.</p>
<p>Wordlessly, Psyker smiled, lovingly caressing either cheek just before planting a tender, lingering kiss just on the eyelid of his visible eye. He held the kiss for one, two, three… Once he pulled back, he was greeted with the sight of Time immediately slipping from his arms, mouth gaping. The brawler could only offer a huge grin, flashing his teeth.  When he tried to catch a glimpse of Time’s reaction, he was met with the sight of the fleeing tracer’s back and a portal hastily closing behind him.</p>
<p>The brawler gave a lopsided grin as he stared off, hand on his hip.</p>
<p>Now that just left…</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>“Esper.”</p>
<p>“Is it Christmas yet?”</p>
<p>“No,” Psyker replied. “… Esper.”</p>
<p>“It’s Christmas now?”</p>
<p>Psyker hesitated, pouting, not that the grumpy time traveler would see it. “No.”</p>
<p>“Then go away.”</p>
<p>Psyker didn’t go away, instead he fell silent. He sat down on Esper’s bed this time, here to stay. And Esper was aware of his intention because he made something of a grunting noise but said no more. Honestly, Psyker was surprised he even let the brawler in his room that easily, considering how unusually short his patience seemed. (Well he <em>had</em> been persistent, and he did promise he would go away after he was let in his room.) Psyker attributed most of Esper’s bad mood from earlier too, fed up with the decorations but hours had passed since then. How was it that he was still so upset?</p>
<p>“Esper—”</p>
<p>The time traveler groaned, normally so chipper but could only manage to sound very peeved as he replied, “If it’s not Christmas yet, then no.”</p>
<p>A pout, once again went unnoticed by Esper, crossed Psyker’s features. Honestly, he felt like Esper had taken a page out of Mastermind’s book. Except less angry. And loud. And mean. But just as persistent and stubborn. Psyker pouted again, scoffing to himself. That was okay, he could be stubborn too.</p>
<p>“Look,” He hopped to the other side so he could peer at Esper. “Just do this one thing for me <em>then</em> I’ll go.”</p>
<p>Esper curled up in a tighter ball, rolling away from the berserker. There was some silence and then, “… do I have to move?” He lazily slurred his words.</p>
<p>“Yes, but just—“</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>Psyker jolted back at the abrupt no, put off with how difficult Esper was being. Okay so he had a bad mood, and okay so he was bothering him but couldn’t he just cooperate with him for one moment? And honestly, they called him the manchild? He glared down at the difficult time hopper, frowning. “Fine,” He whirled away, stomping his way out.</p>
<p>Remaining motionless, Esper waited for a few beats to ensure that Psyker was truly gone before springing up lively. He threw a triumphant smirk in the direction of the door. That was simple. Bouncing in the bed, he rolled back on his side, with his back to the door, making himself comfortable again. He was about to close his eyes when something fell in front of his face. Esper didn’t have much time to ponder on what the something was because more of it fell in front of his face. And on and around his head. And behind him. And even on him and that was when he figured out it was, “—Mistletoe? Really, Psyker?!” Where did he even get this much mistletoe from? He bolted forward. Then he glanced down to find he was practically buried in mistletoe from the waist down. His eyes shot up to find his assailant only to be met face to face with a cheeky grin. “Psyker—”</p>
<p>Psyker knew he had to be quick, before Esper decided to call for his dynamo, peppering kisses almost everywhere. He had managed to grab his wrist, pecking a kiss there, moving to start at the back of his hand. Unfortunately, Esper snatched his hand away. Fortunately, that just gave Psyker an opening to kiss Esper more. A chaste kiss to his hair, then a quick one on his nose, and he stopped to try to subdue Esper’s wrists again, for one sweet kiss to the corner of his eye.</p>
<p>But that was all the time Psyker had because Esper opened a gaping portal beneath the brawler where he stood, shoving him into it. Once he saw to it that Psyker was gone, he fell back against the bed staring at the ceiling. He screwed his eyes shut upon feeling his ears warm up, shoving his hands against his face.  </p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Psyker was entirely thankful that Esper didn’t portal him away somewhere far. Actually expecting that , but instead found himself sprawled by the Christmas tree. Once he collected himself better, he stood, beaming proudly because his mission was complete. Well, mostly anyway. He flopped haphazardly back against a nearby couch, sinking into the plush furniture, his arms resting against the back of the couch. He was doubly pleased to see it was just a handful of minutes before Christmas. Until then, he figured he could relax a bit—</p>
<p>“Psyker.”</p>
<p>—or given that tone of voice, maybe relaxing would have to wait for now. Warily, Psyker turned to greet the owner of the voice, hoping his own voice didn’t betray him, “Mastermind.” He wasn’t completely sure why the scientist seemed so upset, but he didn’t trust himself enough not to upset him further and so opted to stay silent. Quietly, he watched Mastermind join him on the couch, however, not expecting that one bit.</p>
<p>Mastermind sat rather stiffly, fiddling with a nearby package and its wrapping. He would try to be subtle about the sneaking glances he sent Psyker’s way.</p>
<p>But Psyker caught them. However, he remained silent still.</p>
<p>“Psyker,” Mastermind tried again, doing his best to hide the earlier tone of voice he used.</p>
<p>But Psyker caught that too, trying not to flinch. He hummed lowly, signaling he was listening and that he had his attention. Quickly, Psyker found out that wasn’t enough apparently, when he felt the package flung at him, colliding and poking at his sides. “Ow, now what’s—”</p>
<p>“You jerk.”</p>
<p>The brawler remained silent, waiting for Mastermind to clarify, as he normally did.</p>
<p>“You jerk,” He fumed, clenching his fists. “You’ll kiss everyone but, b-but…” Mastermind seemed taken back that his voice trembled, and bit his bottom lip, glancing away.</p>
<p>Psyker could see that silence was not working here, but… “Well, you already knew, so how could I—”</p>
<p>“The others did too.”</p>
<p>Desperately, he racked his brain for another excuse. He laughed before continuing. “Last year, you—” Psyker’s rambling was cut short the moment he heard the sound of a sob leaving the scientist’s trembling body. Immediately, he reached out to console the scientist, but his hand jerked back when the clock sounded, signaling that it was now midnight. Inhaling silently, he paused a moment to collect his nerves. Turning back to face Mastermind, he tried reaching for him.</p>
<p>Mastermind rejected his touch, turning away. “You didn’t even try… was I not worth even trying for—” The scientist stopped to whirl around, fully prepared to yell at Psyker but stopped frozen. His heart clenched at the sight of Psyker wearing that lopsided, crooked grin he loved, because usually something so sweet followed after. Unsure of what to do, he squeezed his eyes shut, wanting to turn away to hide but found that he was stopped by Psyker’s gentle, warm hands.</p>
<p>“Mastermind, I’m sorry really. It’s just I wanted to…” He stopped short, struggling to find the words, growing bashful watching Mastermind’s expressions shift, a cross between expectant and nervous. “Well,” He laughed, realizing there was no other way to say it. Facing forward, he gave a soft squeeze to their laced hands, smiling, “Will you share a Christmas kiss with me?”</p>
<p>Inhaling sharply, Mastermind felt his heart clench once again. For a brief moment, all he could do was simply stare at this genuine, sweet Psyker until the words sank. And when the words finally sank in, he immediately reached out, burying his face against Psyker’s shoulder, to hide his teary, warm face. “Psyker,” He murmured, voice trembling for a different reason than before. Able to feel Psyker nuzzling his cheek, Mastermind found himself slowly lifting his head to meet the other’s gaze, full of warm love. And though it made him want to look elsewhere, he was determined to meet his eyes too.</p>
<p>And for that, Psyker was joyful, able to feel his heart flutter. His heart fluttered more when Mastermind gently rested his forehead against his. Content to stay just as they were, Psyker brought Mastermind closer, grinning so widely. He squeezed their hands once more before bringing a hand up to gently cup Mastermind’s face, to catch his attention. Beaming once more at the sight of Mastermind so accepting to his touches as he leaned into Psyker’s cupped hand, even bringing his own hand to rest on top of his.</p>
<p>Psyker started, first kissing at the corner of Mastermind’s eyes, to dry the tears away, a silent gesture of apologizing for the misunderstandings. A light kiss placed to his cheek, where he pulled back briefly to gaze once more into Mastermind’s embarrassed, yet determined face. And finally, a soft peck against his lips, pushing firmly and deeper, his heart fluttering for a third time when he felt Mastermind press just as hard.</p>
<p>They pulled away just enough for Psyker to whisper lowly. “Merry Christmas,” Psyker murmured, preparing to say more only to be cut off by Mastermind flinging his arms around his neck, eager for another kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i remember this fic fondly uwu truly an addcest fic</p>
<p>@ tumblr under mymastermine, as always</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>